Usuario Blog:Robert S.T.A.R.S/Historia de Resident Evil Wiki
700px|link= "g-uuKTadKAw" La comunidad de Resident Evil Wiki en español fue fundada el 8 de Enero del 2008, sin embargo, el origen principal de Resident Evil en Wikia se remonta al 2006, exactamente en los inicios de Wikia la cual fue fundada dos años antes en 2004. Inicios en Wikia thumb|"I was to become a god!" [[Ayuda:Logros|Logro obtenido por los fundadores, modelo de Resident Evil Wiki en español.|300px|link=]] La comunidad en inglés fue fundada por el usuario Warsman11 el 16 de Marzo del 2006, este no hizo más que muy leves aportes, poco después se retiró y pasó a ser un "Youtuber". Fue aquí cuando el usuario Forerunner recién llegado a la wiki comenzó a editar arduamente por 5 meses, tras esto solicitó adoptar la comunidad y se le fue concedido por la entonces miembro del Staff, Angela, una de las fundadoras de Wikia que trabajó para el creador de la misma, Jimmy Wales quien ha su vez es el creador de Wikipedia y Wikimedia, además también está ligado con Meta-Wiki, Wikcionario, Wikiquote, Wikilibros, Wikisource, Wikimedia Commons, Incubadora de Wikimedia, Wikiversidad, Wikidata, Wikiviajes, Wikimedia Outreach, Wikimanía, MediaWiki, Wikipedia Test Wiki. Luego de que Forerunner adoptase el sitio, la comunidad empezó a incrementar sus artículos y a luchar contra el vandalismo, Forerunner tuvo que crear un equipo de 12 administradores y 24 reversores para poder controlar los contenidos. Los ataques duraron algunos años hasta que por fin se retiraron. La comunidad siguió creciendo más y más, cuando alcanzaron los 5.000 artículos decidieron comenzar a referenciarlos para así demostrar la legitimidad de estos. En 2011 se decidió crear cuentas en redes sociales como Facebook y Twitter para atraer lectores y nuevos contribuyentes. La wiki iba por muy buen camino, llegaron a tener unos 12.000 artículos para inicios del 2016 siendo así una de las mayores fuentes en inglés sobre la franquicia Resident Evil. Hoy en día la comunidad en inglés y la comunidad en español son las más grandes entre las demás comunidades de Resident Evil, y las que más comunicación tienen. Además, comparten e intercambian ciertos formatos y diseños entre otras cosas más. Algunos de sus otros usuarios importantes son o han sido: Helljumper 96, Riley Heligo, Spleepoppetween, Twilight Sparkle, Joker496, Kaidus, Miss Sherry Birkin, Mrox2, Necromancer115, Project-Serenity, Staurophobia, Zero-ELEC, Danskyl7 y ParallelTraveler. Nótese que algunos de estos usuarios son de países que no son de habla inglesa como Italia, México y Cánada donde los idiomas oficiales son Inglés y francés. Al ser la comunidad inglesa como su nombre lo indica "una comunidad en inglés", se les hace más fácil a las personas que hablan otros idiomas unirse a dicha comunidad ya que el inglés es el idioma más hablando en el mundo, y como las comunidades de Resident Evil en sus idiomas nativos no poseen muchos contenidos, muchos usuarios extranjeros por así decirlo, visitan y prefieren la comunidad en inglés. Historia de Resident Evil Wiki en español thumb|Tercer logo provisional, fue añadido por el Helper [[User:Benfutbol10|Benfutbol10 en 2009. |300px|link=]] El 8 de Enero de 2008 se funda Resident Evil Wiki en español por el usuario Ndanix, quien nunca aportó nada a la comunidad y solo la creó y se fue. Así comenzó Resident Evil Wiki, siendo una comunidad sin ley por unos 3 años (2008, 2009 y 2010). Muchos usuarios visitaron la comunidad y crearon diversos artículos pero por desgracia también habían muchos vándalos que se encargaban de destruir la comunidad y a los cuales nadie reportaba. Forerunner fue el primero en hacer una leve edición a la portada de la comunidad, más tarde otros usuarios harían leves intentos por mejorarla y muchos vándalos por destrozarla, hoy en día no se sabe del todo quienes fueron estos usuarios, algunos de ellos son: Zuirdj, Gambler Thief, Poketomonsta, Ozwell Spencer, RodHerold, Enrico Marini, TrueVsFalse, entre otros. La comunidad en español de Resident Evil Wiki fue una comunidad muy vandalizada en aquellos tres primeros años. Para comienzos de Enero del 2011 se unieron los usuarios Dariel Senju y Crisdelta, quienes comenzarían a acomodar el sitio eliminado el vandalismo, añadiendo imágenes, creando artículos y categorías, más tarde ambos solicitaron adoptar la wiki y se les fue concedido por Danke7. En sus inicios la comunidad contaba con entre 300 y 500 artículos aproximadamente, la nueva administración empezó a hacer funcionar la comunidad y pronto fueron llegando nuevos usuarios de buena fe. En el mismo 2011 llegaron usuarios que pasarían a ser importantes como SinisterGoth quien llegó a ser administrador por un tiempo, Yerko Diaz Diaz quien contribuyó mayormente en los juegos Outbreak y Resident Evil 6, hoy en día aún es un editor activo, Play2 quien contribuyó extensamente en muchas páginas de la comunidad así como en algunas plantillas y fue Moderador del Chat, RedfieldKennedy2236 quien fuese la fundadora de la Wiki dedicada a Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 4 Worlds Wiki y quien contribuyó con varios artículos. Dariel Senju no duraría mucho en el cargo de Administrador y pronto se uniría a otras comunidades de Wikia. Para 2012 llegaron cuatro usuarios clave en la historia de la comunidad, casualmente los cuatro llegaron en Abril; Jeann 23 uno de los actuales administradores y quien creó una gran cantidad páginas, fue ascendido a Administrador del sitio y en sus inicios fue un editor no registrado. Super ferleon quien al igual que Jeann 23 creó diversas páginas contribuyó arduamente durante varios años, logró editar continuamente por un año completo, también fue ascendido a Administrador y junto con Jeann 23 se encargaron de crear los primeros diseños estéticos con ayuda de CuBaN VeRcEttI, cabe destacar que ambos fueron ascendiendo en cargos hasta llegar a ser Administradores. CarlosS,T,A,R,S v quien también creó una gran lista de páginas y llegó a ser Moderador del Chat. Por último, Spencer1337. thumb|"Max el Leon" Logro ganado por Super ferleon tras contribuir seguidamente por un año.|300px|thumb|left|link= Spencer1337 llegó a crear un gran número de páginas relacionadas a los juegos más clásicos, también añadió muchas imágenes nuevas, categorizó plantillas y con el tiempo sus ediciones aumentaron, llegó a ser Moderador del Chat y Reversor pero el usuario terminó por hacer ediciones innecesarias con la finalidad de ser ascendido aún más, creó categorías innecesarias y luego de unos cuantos desacuerdos terminó siendo bloqueado, hoy en día muchas de las imágenes subidas por él siguen estando en las plantillas de varias páginas. Spencer1337 se retiró al no tener opción y fundó Alone in the Dark Wiki, sin embargo, al proyecto no le fue bien. Otro usuario relevante fue Jose Franco, quien creó algunas páginas y plantillas para la comunidad. A finales de 2012 la comunidad alcanzó las 1.000 páginas gracias a todos estos usuarios, y claro, no solo ellos también hubieron otros como Ricardo2299 quien contribuyó al igual que Mariano uzumaki y Special Edition. Ricardo2299 fue ascendido a Asistente y Moderador de Chat, para 2016 aún posee dichos cargos, también llegó a administrar la wiki en pocas oportunidades. Muchos otros usuarios pasaron por la wiki en el 2012, muchos editores casuales y lectores, editores no registrados y otros usuarios importantes que ayudaron un poco menos como GamerForLife y Erick Birkin. Según los registros, 2012 fue cuando Resident Evil Wiki estuvo en su época dorada en cuanto a popularidad creciente. En 2013 llegaron nuevos usuarios, como Vector17, quien contribuyó mucho en los juegos clásicos y contenidos eliminados, también categorizó muchas páginas, añadió enlaces de interwikis y terminó siendo ascendido a Reversor. Rock of Chaos, quien colaboró con una gran cantidad de páginas de diversas cosas, como juegos, películas, mangas, cómics entre otras más, también añadió categorías e imágenes, actualmente es un editor activo y día a día sigue contribuyendo. Francof, quien sería un editor casual para la fecha, ayudó con muchas imágenes y categorías. Para este año la wiki ya era conocida por una increíble cantidad de personas, los artículos fueron creciendo más y más, en este año se alcanzaron las 2.000 páginas. Jeann 23 creó en su blog, justo en el primer trimestre de 2013 el proyecto Destacados del Mes el cual fue bien recibido por los usuarios, un par de años más tarde el proyecto fue trasladado a una página propia. Para 2014 la wiki ya estaba controlada, se creó una cantidad leve de artículos pero por desgracia, algunos de los artículos no llegaron a ser vistos por el Staff de la comunidad, lo que conllevó a tener algunos artículos de mala calidad. En 2014 también se unieron bastantes usuarios casuales como AlexGamer123456. thumb|Logo actual, fue editado por el miembro del Staff, [[User:Bola|Bola en 2012 y más tarde modificado por Jeann 23 en 2013.|300px|link=]] 2015, para inicios del año la wiki contaba con unos 2.100 artículos. Los miembros del staff ya no eran muy activos, solo algunos de ellos pasaban regularmente por la comunidad, uno de ellos era Crisdelta quien pasaba casi todos los días y Jeann 23 quien era semi-activo, el reversor Vector17 y el Moderador del Chat Ricardo2299, eran casi inactivos. En Febrero llegó Robert S.T.A.R.S, un usuario que se registraría formalmente en la comunidad ya que años atrás editó poco en la Resident Evil Wiki inglesa en sus meros inicios, editor casual proveniente de otras comunidades de Wikia por algunos años. Rock of Chaos era uno de los editores activos del momento, Robert S.T.A.R.S comenzó a contribuir en diversas páginas, creando nuevas y realizando tareas comunes, dentro de pocos meses empezó a crear un gran número de paginas requeridas y a modificar algunas plantillas, Jeann 23 también creó un nuevo diseño para la portada de la comunidad que contenía nuevas plantillas de mejor estética, Crisdelta seguía pasando a diario por la wiki para revisar las ediciones de los demás usuarios. Vector17 solicitó que le diesen permiso para crear un reglamento, el cual se le concedió. El reglamento creado por Vector17 fue estandarizado y abarcaba temas principales, dicho reglamento sería modificado y expandido más adelante. Robert S.T.A.R.S comenzó a crear páginas para aquellas cosas que eran esenciales y que no se tenían, también comenzó una cronología que para la 2016 aún sigue en construcción, fundó en Junio una wiki llamada Resident Evil Alpha Wiki. thumb|500px|Segundo logo provisional de Resident Evil Alpha Wiki, fue añadido por el Fundador de la wiki, Robert S.T.A.R.S.|thumb|left|link= Resident Evil Alpha Wiki fue una wiki que nació para ser una nueva comunidad dedicada a Resident Evil, la creación de esta estaba basada en crear una nueva comunidad con mejor estética y contenidos puesto a que la original tenía ciertas fallas, una de ellas es que no usaba referencias en artículos prometedores. Con la ayuda indirecta de usuarios como Forerunner y Zombie editor, Resident Evil Alpha Wiki dio sus primeros pasos, se crearon algunas páginas, plantillas, cambios en páginas de MediaWiki como el CSS y JS, se diseñó un nuevo modelo de chat, logros personalizados, y el famoso programa de "Reconstrucción de Páginas", entre otras cosas. Con el tiempo se llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que se había creado para esta comunidad podría ser usado en la original, Resident Evil Wiki, aunque sería difícil y tomaría bastante tiempo. Se hicieron planes para organizar un proyecto de rectificaciones y mejoras que indicarían una drástica serie de cambios para la comunidad original, este contenía muchas propuestas interesantes que pondrían a la wiki en pos de un mejor desarrollo. El proyecto fue presentado a los miembros de Resident Evil Wiki los cuales lo discutieron y dieron su visto bueno, los administradores Crisdelta y Jeann 23 aprobaron la propuesta y esta fue ejecutada por Robert S.T.A.R.S y Jeann 23, quienes harían algunos cambios en conjunto. Usuarios como Francof, Rock of Chaos, HUNK López y Special Edition también destacaron contribuyendo bastante en esos días, además hubieron contribuyentes menos constantes como Stephanie F, quien por cierto todavía contribuye corrigiendo ortografía casualmente. Forerunner se encargó de añadir enlaces de interwikis usando su bot, y poco después colaboraría para crear algunos diseños estéticos junto con Robert S.T.A.R.S. Con el tiempo Crisdelta y Robert S.T.A.R.S lograron limpiar aún más el sitio borrando muchas imágenes y vídeos sin uso, Robert S.T.A.R.S tenía un cargo de Administador que no era permanente. Dos meses después, Resident Evil Wiki ya era otra en cuanto a su formato, la mayoría de las cosas más importantes fueron rediseñadas, se mejoraron muchos artículos, se comenzó a usar referencias, se modificó el reglamento haciéndolo aún más extenso, entre muchas otras cosas, en serio, muchas. thumb|200px|Christopher Emerson, actor de voz en inglés de [[Piers Nivans y una de las figuras que apoya a esta comunidad. |link=]] Para el último trimestre de 2015 Robert S.T.A.R.S pasó a ser Administrador permanente. Aunque ya se tenía muy buena popularidad a nivel WAM, se crearon nuevas alianzas con otras comunidades, incluso con un grupo de Facebook. Crisdelta siguió siendo un miembro activo y muchas personas más llegaron a la comunidad. Robert S.T.A.R.S junto con la ayuda de Zeist Antilles creó la Red Queen Bot, un usuario que funciona como robot del sitio y ayuda hacer tareas tediosas, el nombre del bot fue propuesto por Jeann 23. Resident Evil Alpha Wiki pasó a ser la wiki de pruebas de Resident Evil Wiki, Jeann 23 pasó a ser también administrador de esa wiki. Otros contribuyentes destacados se unieron; una de ortografía: Lorien Tully, y otro de contenidos, Silent445. En este año Robert S.T.A.R.S logró hallarle una administradora a la comunidad Francesa, la usuaria HeirateMarich, e impulsó en corta media a Nemissa para que se hiciese cargo de la comunidad Rusa. También se logró contactar con gente que ha trabajado con Capcom, como Christopher Emerson, con quien se hizo una entrevista. A finales de Noviembre se alcanzaron las 3.000 páginas con la ayuda de usuarios como Robert S.T.A.R.S, Rock of Chaos, Silent445 y Special Edition. El 25 de Noviembre se creó una página en Facebook para incorporar a Resident Evil Wiki - en español a las redes sociales, dicha página ha ido creciendo progresivamente sin prisa pero sin pausa. En 2016 Resident Evil Wiki se encuentra en lo más alto, teniendo muchos proyectos en marcha, muchas mejoras y un gran número de visitas por día, incluso más que en años anteriores. Mucha gente viene desde la versión móvil, otros desde sus tablets, PC y Mac. Incluso se tiene una aplicación que pronto estará disponible en español. También llega mucha gente desde Facebook. Robert S.T.A.R.S inició en Enero un prometedor proyecto para crear una gran alianza con diversas wikis relacionas al horror y juegos de terror, el proyecto se llevó a cabo y resultó ser muy bueno, un compañero del Staff quien siempre nos ha apoyado desde 2012 colaboró en el proyecto, CuBaN VeRcEttI. Además, algunos administradores de otras comunidades que no estaban en la lista principal quisieron formar parte del proyecto. Los usuarios que nos visitan son gente de todo tipo, desde los fans más antiguos y apegados a la franquicia hasta los más jóvenes y curiosos que quieren investigar. Muchos nos han dado las gracias por haber ayudado a hacer crecer esta grandiosa comunidad y por su puesto, les agradecemos a ellos también por ser parte de ella ya sea de forma directa o indirecta, recodar que los lectores también son parte clave de esta wiki. Resident Evil Wiki es una comunidad hecha por fans para fans que colaboran a diario sin esperar nada a cambio, pues hay que recordar que esto es un tipo de hobby y no recibimos donaciones o aportes financieros por publicidad ni nada por el estilo y creemos que es ese el más grande significado que tiene para nosotros esta comunidad, lo que tenemos aquí es algo que representa el trabajo de muchos, el cual valoramos y apreciamos. Como es de saberse, las puertas de esta comunidad siempre estarán abiertas a aquellos que quieran contribuir de buena fe, os ayudaremos siempre que podamos y dispongamos del tiempo necesario para hacerlo. La comunidad necesita de futuras generaciones y gente dispuesta a guiarla lo mejor posible, yendo más allá de intereses personales o de liderazgos porque es muy importante recordar que en estos casos lo más bonito de hacer algo es hacerlo sin esperar nada a cambio. Resident Evil Wiki en la actualidad ' [thumb|300px|Resident Evil Wiki en la [http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=2&langCode=es&date=&searchPhrase tabla de Clasificación WAM categoría "'Juegos" para inicios de 2016.]] En la actualidad somos una de las fuentes con mayor contenido en español sobre la franquicia Resident Evil, contamos con artículos. También somos parte de las comunidades más importantes de Wikia en español y tenemos buenas relaciones con toda la comunidad de Wikia tanto como su equipo técnico del Staff, los Administradores y miembros de otras comunidades, inclusive con miembros de comunidades en otros idiomas como en Francés y Ruso, también en Japonés pues una de los miembros del Staff en ese idioma, nos ha ayudado a hacer traducciones eventualmente, se trata de Charicocco. Resident Evil Wiki es un rotundo éxito, que ha estado, está y estará creciendo a través de los años. La cantidad de personas que nos ha visitado y visita es simplemente impresionante, tanto que los motores de búsqueda como Google siempre ubican a Resident Evil Wiki entre la primer y segunda opción de búsqueda. También siempre estamos ubicados entre los primeros puestos de clasificación WAM de las comunidades de juegos en Wikia y también a nivel global en Wikia. Gente en las redes sociales habla sobre lo que aquí leen y también son lectores muy constantes de los artículos que tenemos. Tenemos la intención de seguir dirigiendo esta comunidad para que siga creciendo y llevarla aún más alto de lo que ya está, esto requiere de tiempo, pero como todos sabemos... El tiempo apremia. ¿Qué es una Wiki? thumb|[[w:c:comunidad|Wikia es el hogar de más de 400,000 comunidades y está catalogada por Quantcast dentro de las Top 20 Páginas más visitadas mundialmente.|link=]] La palabra "Wiki" proviene del hawaiano, "Rápido", ya que son sitios donde se consigue información rápida sobre diversas cosas y porque se pueden editar rápidamente. No se deben confundir con sitios webs de uso comercial. En Wikia las wikis son comunidades sin fines de lucro, las publicidades que se ven en ellas no aportan dinero a quienes contribuyen o a quienes las dirigen, si no a los empleados de la compañía que hacen que esta funcione. Una wiki es un sitio de estilo enciclopédico creado por voluntarios y colaboradores que sienten gusto por lo que hacen y que no esperan nada a cambio. Categoría:Entradas en el Blog de Robert S.T.A.R.S. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias